


Variation in the Skin

by coffeehousehaunt



Category: Orphan Black
Genre: Clonecest, F/M, M/M, PWP, Resolving the crazy UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 07:27:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1770712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeehousehaunt/pseuds/coffeehousehaunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sister-kisser.” Tony teases Felix as he turns and swaggers down the stairs. </p><p>“Sister-kisser.” Sarah shoves at his shoulder, after, and he laughs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Variation in the Skin

“Sister-kisser.” Tony teases Felix as he turns and swaggers down the stairs. 

Outside, in the alley, that same open-mouthed, that same collision, hard and desperate, grabbing and crawling and pushing and tasting. Ragged breaths and gasping laughs, almost the same pitch.

“Scrappy.” Hard light, like metal through a paint scrape. He licks his lips. 

“Familiar?” Sarah’s eyes glint. 

He pushes; she evades. Meets him hip-to-hip. Twists against his hand in her hair, twists her legs around his hips, against new muscles cording from shoulder to hip. 

He’s hot, so hot, a close-up of the faint greyed sunrise. 

“Sister-kisser.” She shoves at his shoulder, after, and he laughs.


End file.
